herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Malik Magistral
Malik "Magistral" Divinity Caesar, (which is the fictional name of the character that is based off the real name,) who is born on May 28th, 2003 is a self-inserted main protagonist for the series Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures (otherwise known as TMRA for short). He is a self-proclaimed artist who loves to show off his art and express his passion for furries. Magistral fails to make friends which leads to the second altered ego MAL. Appearance Malik appears to be a blue-shirted kid with wearing everything blue. The color he desires the most when he feels like his true self. Magistral only has this blue and would often change things up to wear yellow (when feeling extremely euphoric) or red (when feeling frustrated as MAL). Personality Malik can be hyper, sometimes even feeling anxious, sad, and angry when thinking about School. Magistral tends to be awkward as mentioned through one of the aliases "Socially Awkward Kid". They tend to try being as nice as they can when they feel up to it. They tend to want to show and offer some bit of kindness to those who do not oppose him. Many others could say that he is loud, vulgar, and annoying. Most of it is because they were influenced by YouTube while other times it is for attention and it is for the sake of being dramatic. Relationships MAL - The Alter Ego that is almost like a mind inside his head. Starting from moods and internal thoughts all the way from more than just feelings and emotions. Almost like another person arguing with Malik. An altered ego. Olaf Kleine - Olaf Kleine is overall like Malik's mentor who helps him on his journey and way. Daray Darcus - Daray is sometimes helpful but gives sarcastic remarks and insults Malik like a know it all. Darcus is the last person Malik would want to pull a prank on unless he wants a knuckle sandwich. Leo Grummel - Leo Grummel has the same types of interactions as Daray, except Leo gives some advice. Cactivil - Cactivil is a prick in the main Malik's eye. Almost like a bane of the existence of him and others that he cares about. Icelynn - She is the Femme Fatale who surprisingly looks exactly like Malik somewhat with the hairstyle and the blue features. The two do not get along completely well but would sometimes relate with their mood. Overshadow - Something fearful that gives Malik a reason to fear Solas and how they are without knowing them. Seeing them as an overall freak. Time Zone - A main targeted villain who is the bane of Malik and his friend's existence, much like with Cactivil. Whiteware - A villain and sometimes a crush on certain occasions. Despite Malik's/MAL's minor crush. Eventually, she knew and didn't accept his request and sees him as an overall pleasant rival. Thoutubus (YouTube) They do have a YouTube channel and some other social sites mentioned on their descriptions. Malik tends to care more about YouTube than anybody else. Malik had several YouTube accounts through the aliases mentioned. Plenty of times they would stay up to make a video of something being either a repost or an original, yet short. Lovely Land: Fleeceville Malik had fallen asleep during a dark gloomy day in the Reality World (a place symbolizing the real world) only to find a mirrored version of the Reality World; Lovely Land. Magistral momentarily meets furries who are mostly dogs or some type of other animal species, besides just cats. He has been a lot more invested in Lovey Land: Fleeceville than Reality World. The Rise of MAL Malik one day woke up at night hearing running and footsteps around his neighborhood at night. He finds a purple mysterious figure walking with a purple music box. He eventually finds the music box to open up a red gem. The red gem takes control of his body and has a limited amount of time taking over Magistral's body. The evil spirited persona calls himself and Malik "Mal" (a prefix meaning for bad, ill-mannered, and evil spirited.) This red spirit gave Malik a "makeover" with the way he dresses at places or the way he treats others in public. Sometimes, the red spirit would change up the eyes or take over the persona completely on and off. Media/Trivia * This character has so many aliases. ** Many of the first few aliases come from his past infamous YouTube Channels. *** "Azul Artist" which translates to "Blue Artist" ** They are a self-insert. *** They are based on their real-life selves, except put into the Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures Series (TMRA). * This character favors Dogs and sometimes Cats. Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Humans Category:Animal Lovers Category:Alter-Ego Category:On & Off Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Paranoid Category:Grey Zone Category:Loner Heroes Category:Loner Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Youngsters Category:Younger Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Self-Hating Category:Self-Aware Category:Suicidal Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Creators who swear Category:Artistic Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Self-Hating Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In Love Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Fun-Loving Heroes Category:African-American Heroes Category:Black Americans Category:Afro-Americans Category:African Americans Category:Good hearted Basterds Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:The Chosen One Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Related to the Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Related to a Villain Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Good vs. Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Good vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Scapegoats Category:Anti Hero Category:Anti-Hero Category:Pessimists Category:Optimists Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Real Life Heroes Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Shy Heroes Category:Life saver Category:Child Saver Category:Multiple Saver Category:World saver Category:Planet saver Category:Animal Saver Category:Greedy Heroes